La habitacion de 'Nunca Jamas'
by Duhkha
Summary: Bella quiere perder su virginidad por ende acude donde Jasper Hale, un hombre que vende placer. "Quieres jugar a la virgen" dijo con voz sensual "No es necesario, lo soy" hable en susurros "Ok. Esto sera difícil" contesto consternado.


_La habitacion 'Nunca Jamas'_

_"Mira: en tus ojos, los mios; da al viento la cabellera y que bañe el sol ese oro de luz salvaje y esplendida"_

_ Ruben Dario 'Azul'_

.

.

.

-Peter Pan, cliente en la veintidós- dijo la voz por el parlante.

Tome una fuerte bocanada de aire- _como si te constara esfuerzo pararte, que irónico- _y a paso lento empecé a subir las escaleras, tomándome mi tiempo en cada escalón, como si así pudiese acortar mi anhelado encuentro. Si, anhelado, porque las que venían acá eran mujeres desesperadas, incapaces de conseguir algo por su cuenta y por eso preferían pagarlo, y eso les hacia grotescas a mis ojos- _Claro, pero eres incapaz de decirles lo que piensas de ellas a la cara porque son justamente ellas las que pagan. Hipócrita_- No lo era, no. Alice valía todo esto y mucho más; jamás la dejaría empotrada a una cama o una silla de ruedas, la necesitaba así como ella necesita de mí, de su operación y del dinero que podía ganar aquí. Claro que ella nunca debería saber de dónde lo sacaba, se sentiría una carga y la decepcionaría, más.

Nunca fui muy bueno en matemáticas, mi pasión siempre fue la historia, pero si en cada piso había diez habitaciones entonces la veintidós debía de estar en el tercero justo al lado derecho donde están los pares. No me equivoque, ahí estaba, una vieja, destartalada y sencilla puerta marrón sin ninguna diferencia de las demás con una mujer en el interior igual de repugnante - _Por favor que no sea una cuarentona_- No tenía nada contra las mujeres un poco mayores, solo que no se me podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de que posiblemente tengan un esposo, hijos e incluso nietos y aun así estén aquí esperando un poco de cariño, como decían aquí mis compañeros.

Tome el pomo de la puerta con fuerza; no tenía sentido alargarlo más, pensarlo tan solo hacia las cosas más difícil ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada, lo sabía, ¿trabajar? Aquí no sirve, ¿estudiar? Ni siquiera tengo dinero para la operación de Alice. No quedaba nada, absolutamente nada; era una forma rápida y efectiva de ganar dinero- _Nunca fuiste muy feo así que te irá bien, tan solo mira a tus 'compañeros'_- Agh, gire el pomo de la puerta hasta lograr abrirla dejando al descubierto toda la habitación ante mis azules ojos: una mesita de noche, un cuadro de mal gusto, otra puerta que debía ser el baño y una cama cubierta con sabanas rojas descoloridas donde se encontraba sentada una mujer demasiado joven, casi adolescente, con sus rodillas flexionadas a la altura de su rostro el cual era tapado por una espesa cabellera color chocolate. Empuje la puerta con fuerza para que hiciera ruido al cerrar y así poderme evitar una tonta presentación.

Ella se sobresalto con el ruido, levantando sus ojos también chocolate para ver al recién llegado- _Soy tu Peter Pan ¿Cómo quieres que te haga feliz?_- Era demasiado joven, no pasaba de sus veinte ¿entonces qué hacia aquí si esta extraña podía conseguir al chico que quisiese sin pagar? Era linda.

-Hola- titubeo en susurros. Prefería no tener contacto con los clientes- _Se lo vas a meter y dices que no quieres tener contacto, no seas chistoso_- Por lo menos ningún contacto aparte del físico por lo que no le respondí y me dedique a desabotonar mi camisa mientras le daba la espalda- ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?- hablo tímidamente al ver cómo me desasía de la dichosa prenda.

-Sera cuando tú quieras- hable de manera neutral, tratando de verle a los ojos y no al escote tentativo de su blusa rosada. Su rostro reflejo alivio al escuchar mis palabras ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica?- _Tienes que ser más seductor, juguetón sino no te darán propina_- el secreto: mirarlas con deseo. Me acomode a su costado de la cama, aun con el pecho desnudo, coloque una mano en su pierna tratando de entrar en confianza, mirándole con lujuria cosa que era realmente sencilla con ella. Se tenso a mi contacto, entendí el mensaje.

-Quieres jugar a la virgen- dije medio bromeando, no quería que creyera que me burlaba de ella; sabia que algunas mujeres les gustaba este tipo de juegos ¿pero virgen? De ese no había escuchado. Alzo el rostro mirándome con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-No es necesario- se mordió el labio- lo soy

Su inocencia y su inconsciente seducción la hacían exquisita para mí, mas sus palabras y acciones me confundían.

-Ok! Esto será difícil- dije consternado, nunca lo había hecho con una virgen ni siquiera cuando perdí mi castidad, y ahora aparece ella y me dice esto. Tal vez este mintiendo- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Digo, puedes conseguir al chico que quieres, eres linda…- un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. Tenía que controlarme, su vida personal no era de mi interés- No es necesario que me respondas, no es….- se acomodo de tal manera que todo su cuerpo fuese visible para mi, su espalda contra el respaldar y sus piernas estiradas, su piel pálida, sus labios carnosos, su figura curvilínea e inocente miraba fijamente la pared y continuo, haciendo caso sordo a mis palabras.

-Supongo que está bien- me corto antes de terminar-es difícil de explicar, por favor no te rías- me miro a los ojos para confirmar que no lo haría, al ver mi seriedad prosiguió- mi novio cree que no soy virgen y quiere que tengamos relaciones- su cara estaba completamente roja y la mía también, pero de cólera.

-Se que uno puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera y yo no tengo porque entrometerme en la tuya, aun así es la excusa más tonta que haya escuchado- Mis palabras fueron duras, ella regreso a su posición anterior como si se estuviese protegiendo de algo- _la estas asustando, tonto_- o mejor dicho de mí.

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes, más bien discúlpame a mí, solo una última pregunta ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

-Tengo miedo de que me termine; mi amiga Jessica sabe de mi mentira y me recomendó este lugar, ella ha venido aquí anteriormente y me dijo que eran discretos y… buenos- la última palabra me hizo reír- quedamos en que no te ibas a reír o es que no son buenos- su pregunta no tenía nada de perversión sino la curiosidad infantil de toda niña.

-No lo sé, nunca me he acostado con ninguno de los de aquí- bromee- así que no te lo podría asegurar.

-Tu trabajas aquí- quise decirle que esto no era exactamente un trabajo sino una humillación, pero ella lo hacía sin intención de ofender

-¿Me estas preguntando si yo soy bueno?- no aguante el impulso de desordenarle el cabello con una mano- Pues no lo sé, mi hermana no me dejaba estar mucho tiempo solo en el baño o mi dormitorio por lo que no me dejaba experimentar- ella volvió a tomar una postura relajada.

-Presumido- y me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña, de pronto se puso seria- supongo que ya es hora- empezó a desabotonarse los botones de su blusa con manos temblorosas, la pare antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Estas segura?- Idiota, era ella la que debía de preguntarse eso no yo

-Sabes porque te elegí, te pareces mucho a mi novio, bueno… al menos en la descripción eras parecido- puse una cara de asco

-¿Descripción?

-Si, en la recepción me dieron un cuadernillo para elegir con varios nombres ridículos. Me los leí todos hasta que encontré el tuyo, Peter Pan, alto, rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca; creí que así sería más fácil.

-¿Tanto me parezco a él?- si me decía que si iba a necesitar una cirugía plástica.

-No, tú eres mucho más apuesto que Mike- no me miro a los ojos pero su cara estaba mucho más roja que cuando me dijo que era virgen- ya te dije solo la descripción. Tu cabello es más rubio que él, tus ojos mas azules, tu piel más blanca, eres más alto, más amable y gracioso.

-No sabes cómo me alivia- me miro con ojos curiosos, sus mejillas ahora tenían un leve sonrojo- creí que necesitaría una cirugía plástica y ni siquiera puedo con la operación de Alice.

-¿Tienes novia?- ella estaba… no sé cómo decirlo…. No, solo estaba curiosa.

-No- negué- crees que alguien querría estar con un chico como yo, no lo creo, ella es mi hermana. Ya que tú me has contado sobre el gusano de tu novio, disculpa pero es lo que pienso, yo te contare un poco sobre ella, tal vez te sirva.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame contarte; ella tenía dieciséis años cuando quedo invalida, mis papas habían muerto un año antes en un accidente de tránsito por lo que solo me tenía a mí y a él, Jacob, su novio. Días antes al incidente ellos habían discutido, ella quería terminar la relación, le temía y yo lo sabía pero nunca me había metido en sus asuntos, mi hermana era una persona fuerte que no se dejaba vencer a pesar de ser tan joven. Pero Jacob no aceptaba un no por respuesta, era un chico temperamental, de carácter inestable; según él la quería demasiado para dejarla ir así que la golpeo haciéndole caer al piso con tanta fuerza que quedo inconsciente, no le basto, le disparo en su ataque de furia. Cuando ella despertó ya estaba en un hospital e invalida. Gaste el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado en un juicio contra él, no descanse hasta verlo preso- recordé con amargura todo lo que habíamos vivido- y en los estudios de Alice. Los médicos nos dieron esperanza, dijeron que podría recuperar sus piernas solo si era operada, pero no tenía el dinero. Tal vez de haber intercedido por mi hermana cuando me necesitaba, porque sabía que me necesitaba, todo esto se hubiese podido evitar.

-¿Qué edad tiene ahora, Alice?- Tenia aun hermoso rubio acostado a mi lado, con su pecho desnudo que tentaba a esta santurrona a tocarlo, contándome sus problemas, verdaderos problemas, no como los míos.

-Han pasado casi dos años desde que el mundo de Alice se binó abajo.

-¿Es por ella que estas aquí?- el movió la cabeza afirmativamente- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, mi primo es médico, Edward no te cobraría casi nada.

-Gracias pero no- su voz sonó cortante, distante- No quiero tu lastima; aun así no podrías ayudarme, ella no está en este país.

-No te tengo lastima- le dije molesta con mi ceño fruncido, el empezó a acariciarlo hasta que se deshizo de él, su toque era dulce, reconfortarte y el simplemente me transmitía una paz inexplicable- ¿Dónde está?

-En México con unas primas que se ofrecieron a cuidarla durante el tiempo que yo esté aquí- eso explicaba su acento sureño- cuando llegue quise trabajar de una manera honesta, pero no funciono incluso para limpiar un retrete me pedían documentos y siendo ilegal no encontraba trabajo, he estado un mes así hasta que encontré este sitio- me explico, pobre todo lo que había pasado, no sentía pena sino compasión- mis compañeros dicen que he tenido suerte hasta ahorita me han tocado jóvenes y tu, que eres linda- sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y como evitarlo cuando una combinación joven de Leonardo DiCaprio y Brad Pitt te decían que eras linda.

-Salte de aquí, renuncia.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo sarcástico, no me había dejado terminar- regresar a mi país y ganar una miseria, aquí al menos ganare un poco mas- bufo

-No me dejaste terminar, renuncia, mi papa es bueno y te dará trabajo, no le va importar que seas ilegal

-Ya te dije que no necesito de tu lastima- hablo molesto mirando a la pared con furia. Me levante de la cama, importándome poco que mi blusa este a medio desabotonar dejando ver lo suficiente de mi corpiño

-¡Por qué no mejor dices que te gusta este trabajo! ¡Que te gusta tener sexo!- le grite, el volteo a verme con los ojos sorprendidos por mi reacción- Solo quieres ganar dinero fácil.

Al escucharle gritarme todas esas cosas sentí un fuego recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y antes de que me diese tiempo a pensar atravesé la cama y me lance a sus labios, esos carnosos labios que me instaban desde hace rato, ella no lo había pedido y yo no quería darle sexo- _A quien mientes, las estas deseando justo ahorita_- sus labios eran suave, tibios, delicados, pero feroces. Me estaba correspondiendo con la misma intensidad que yo aunque eso no me bastaba, yo quería mas, mas, mas, pero debía de parar sino ella pensaría que solo quería sexo- _¡Por favor! Sus curvas se amoldan perfectamente a tu cuerpo, tan solo imagina como será por dentro y lo estrecha que debe ser _- separe mis labios de los suyos y deje un poco de distancia entre nuestros rostros, así será más fácil hablar sin ser tentado… demasiado. Hice una cárcel con mis brazos, esta menuda jovencita se me podía escapar en un parpadeo, me miraba asustada pero a la vez con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos chocolates.

-Tranquila no te voy a violar- un pequeño sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, de nuevo- puedes creer que eres la primera chica que beso desde que llegue aquí, es mas eres la primera que beso en mucho tiempo

-Y tus clientas anteriores- susurro en sospecha, con la cabeza baja evitando mirarme.

-Bueno, mi clienta anterior- decidí jugar un poco con ella- nunca la bese, hicimos otras cosas que no estoy segura que tu no quieras escuchar o saber- dije lo último en tono pícaro, y funciono, su sonrojo y su ceño se acentuaron mas- aparte Lauren es un desperdicio al lado tuyo - _Opino igual, Lauren estaba más abierta que canal de desagüe- _tu eres mucho más bonita que ella

-¿Lauren? Hasta su nombre sabes ¡Guau! Ya me imagino todo lo que no habrán hecho- dijo con sarcasmo haciéndome reír

-La conocí apenas llegue aquí y siempre me insistió para acostarnos, pero yo nunca le hice caso a pesar de que ella lo haría gratis-el no relacionarse con los clientes se fue al diablo, ella me instaba a contarle toda mi vida y yo como buen caballero no podía hacer caso a sus preguntas.

-¿Gratis?

-Se dedica a lo mismo que yo, solo que ella se lo ofrece a tanto hombres como mujeres, se entero que trabajaba aquí y por eso vino, no podía negarme. ¡Ah! Y antes que lo olvide ella fue mi única clienta aparte de ti, hoy fue mi primer día- una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios y por fin fui digno de ver de nuevo sus ojos.

-¿Entonces aceptaras la oferta de trabajo de mi papa? ¿Aunque sea algo pequeño?- que estupidez, era un ilegal, me conformaba con cualquier cosa.

- Tu solo dime cuando empiezo y a qué hora. Porsiacaso mi nombre es Jasper- ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que en ningún momento nos habíamos presentado o al menos eso intuí yo.

-Mucho gusto Jasper, yo soy Bella.

-Bonito nombre igual que la persona que lo lleva- sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rosa haciendo juego con su blusa y corpiño, soy hombre no pueden evitar que eché una ojeadita.

-Entonces para convencer a mi papa- cambio de tema- podríamos decirle que me salvaste de ser atropellada de un carro, no, mejor de un asalto o que tal….- empecé a escuchar sus descarriadas teorías donde yo terminaría siendo su héroe, y una parte de mi quería serlo, ser su Peten Pan salvando a Wendy del tenebroso garfio del Pirata Mike, pero antes conseguiría el trabajo y seria el trabajador más eficiente para no decepcionar a esta jovencita que era tan linda por dentro como por fuera, claro, y si ella me consideraba digno de ser algo más que su amigo gustoso lo seria . Porque ya éramos amigos, lo sabíamos aunque en esta ultima hora nunca lo hayamos mencionado, es del tipo de cosas que uno sabe sin necesidad de pronunciarlas.

Porque yo era un alma perdida y descarriada mientras que ella era un tierno querubín caído del cielo y por error en mi camino que iluminaria mis grises días el tiempo que ella quisiese. Tan solo espero que no sea poco…

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Por fin lo termine! me gusto bastante escribirlo y espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito; si hay alguno que esperaba que sea un lemmon, lo siento, aunque les dejo como dato que me inspire en ellos xD habia leido tantos que un dia me canse de ellos y ahi se me ocurrio esta idea y mas por un fic que lei el cual no dire su nombre porque no le he pedido permiso a la autora. Espero que me dejen un RR aunque sea para criticarme- esos son mejores- ya que asi se en que cosas acierto y en cuales me falta mejorar.**

**Ahora si, lo prometo, empezare a escribir el cap. 10 de _Pedofilia_. Al que no lo a leido, si puede lealo- eso y mis otras historia ;)- es al principio es medio chafa pero de ahi se pone mejor.**

**Ya que me termine de hacer propaganda, me despido.**

**Atte: Duhkha**

**.**


End file.
